Hablemos de Sentimientos
by GriisleChan
Summary: De vez en cuando las dudas podían apoderarse de los pensamientos, pero sólo bastará con abrir bien los ojos y fijarse en que las cosas son más sencillas de lo que parecen. Sawaharu. One-shot.


¡Hola! Buenas madrugadas... Tengo muy mala costumbre de subir a estas horas, xD

Este es mi segundo fanfic para este fandom (sin contar un drabble muy cortito que escribí hace un par de semanas atrás) sinceramente comencé a escribir, con una idea espontanea, y este terminó siento el resultado. Quería manejar comedia más que nada, lo intenté.

Y bueno, es un Sawaharu porque de verdad me encanta esta pareja. Siento que cada día me gustan más.

 **Disclaimer:** _Ace of Daimond_ no me pertenece, para nada, sólo tomé a sus personajes para escribir esto...

 **Aclaraciones:** Una pequeñita insinuación Ryousuke/Kuramochi (ellos también me agradan). Tal vez este raro, poco a poco les agarro el hilo, pero espero les agrade (:

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Sawamuraaaa!-

-¡Ah! ¡Basta, Kuramochi _senpai_!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres responderle el mensaje a tu novia?-

-¡Ya le he dicho que ella no es mi novia!-

-¡Mientes!-

Otro día, otra ronda de gritos de parte de Sawamura y Kuramochi desde la habitación que compartían. Todo estaba tranquilo, lo que era raro, pero aquello acabó apenas el teléfono del menor pitó producto de un mensaje entrante, era obvio de quien se trataba. Kuramochi actuó de inmediato, por supuesto ¡Es que no era justo que esa chica fuese tan bonita! Estaba celoso...

Sawamura Eijun, pobrecillo, siguió gritando con el mayor encima tomándolo del cuello con su brazo, como siempre hacía. Ahí supo que ni los entrenamientos diarios se comparaban a esa tortura ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¡Era tan injusto!

-¡Di la verdad!- insistió. En realidad, estaba aburrido, ni su otro compañero se encontraba por ahí, así que molestar al castaño siempre lo entretenía bastante.

-Ya le dije que no es mi novia.- volvió a chillar, ya sentía calambre en su espalda producto del peso del contrario- ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!- gritó, cerrando los ojos.

-¿No?- detuvo su acción.

-No...- suspiró, pensó por un momento que todo había acabado por fin. Pobre iluso.

-¿Entonces quién...?- preguntó, curioso. Todo aquello se estaba poniendo aún mejor, más divertido.

-¿Quién de qué?- no comprendió ¿Acaso su _senpai_ se había vuelto loco? Lo que le faltaba.

Todo quedó en silencio por un rato corto, Kuramochi se quitó de la espalda del _pitcher_ y se sentó a un lado en el suelo, pensativo. Sawamura sintió el alivio y la paz, por fin todo ya acabó... O eso creyó.

-¡Ya sé! Es la mánager de primer año ¿Verdad?- rompió con el silencio, soltando después una de sus características risas.

-¿Qué?- ladeó la cabeza, inocente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Ha de ser ella quien te gusta!- volvió a reír, como si hubiese hecho todo un descubrimiento.

-¿Ah? ¡No!- reaccionó, al fin- ¡Ni la conozco lo suficiente!- era increíble como su conversación, o lo más parecido que tenían, llegó a eso.

-Ya veo...- bajó la voz, creyendo sus palabras- Entonces prefieres a alguien más conocido...-

Sawamura estaba a punto de irse de ahí, todo se había vuelto muy incómodo ¿Desde cuándo su _senpai_ se interesaba en esas cosas? Ni quería imaginar con que otra cosa descabellada iba a salirle.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién será?- colocó una mano en su barbilla, mientras divagaba más en el asunto, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que no sabía... Todavía.

-Kuramochi _senpai_ , esto no tiene senti...- sus palabras fueron vilmente interrumpidas, justo cuando se ponía serio, por el sonido de la puerta. Ambos voltearon hasta allá esperando encontrar a su otro compañero de cuarto seguro con algún recipiente de flan.

-Con permiso... Vengo a devolverte tu libreta, Eijun kun.-

Ninguno de los dos esperó ver ahí al Kominato menor.

Sawamura se levantó del suelo y rápidamente se dirigió al peli rosa, tomando su cuaderno, obviando un poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Gracias! Fue de gran ayuda.- le brindó una sonrisa, agradecido.

-No fue nada.- llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa ancha. Haruichi enfermó así que le prestó sus apuntes de ese día, justo en el cual se esmeró por copiar como nunca antes lo había hecho...

El chico de primero se retiró, no sin antes despedirse de ambos, y la habitación quedó en silencio... Hasta que el mayor chasqueó los dedos.

-Lo tengo...- retomó la palabra. El castaño suspiró, ya aburrido de todo eso -Es Kominato.- soltó cada sílaba lentamente.

Sawamura iba a preguntar, de nueva cuenta, pero no hizo falta puesto que se dio cuenta de todo en un pestañeo. Y Kuramochi lo supo al notarlo volverse rojo.

-¡Bingo!- rio, victorioso. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

-Y-yo... ¡Es suficiente!- no supo bien que decirle, en su defensa al menos, así que sólo buscó salir de ahí, huir... Se sentía raro.

Kuramochi le observó retirarse, aún desde el suelo. El tonto ni siquiera soltó su cuaderno, llevándolo consigo.

-No te culpo, _Bakamura_... No eres el único que cayó ante el encanto Kominato.- y dicho esto, a nadie en realidad al quedar solo, se levantó haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **.**

Caminó hasta llegar a la máquina expendedora sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido recién ¿Qué insinuó su _senpai_? Y peor todavía ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Estaba confundido y no lo entendía.

Sacó una bebida, aprovechando que estaba ahí, y se sentó sobre la acera. Mientras tomaba cada sorbo su mente seguía rondando en el asunto. Primero, no recordaba que alguien le haya gustado antes así que no sabía cómo eso era y, por otra parte, estaba totalmente seguro que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento más allá de la amistad y el aprecio por su amiga de secundaria, y menos por la mánager de primero que si acaso conocía su nombre e iba en su misma clase.

Pero de Harucchi... De él comenzaba a dudar, como si todo fuera... Diferente.

-¡Ah! Que confuso...- soltó un quejido, ya atormentando. Ahí notó, aún en su brazo, la libreta que recién el peli rosa le entregó- Harucchi...- su susurro se desvaneció en el viento, al menos estaba solo, y en otro ataque de frustración se dio con la libreta en la cabeza.

¿Por qué para los adultos era tan sencillo? ¿Cómo su padre se dio cuenta que le gustaba su madre? No podía creer que ese momento haya llegado a su vida...

Era muy joven y aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Mientras, por simple casualidad, el pequeño de cabellera rosa pasaba por ahí... Topándose con el castaño golpeándose una y otra vez en la cabeza con su cuaderno.

-¿Eijun kun?- se acercó entre extrañado y un poco asustado por su actitud, pero el susodicho no le escuchó- ¡Detente!- alzó la voz y le quitó la libreta de las manos, deteniéndolo al instante.

Sawamura no supo qué decir al encontrase con el otro, tal como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado ¿Y ahora que…?

Se quedaron en silencio por tan sólo unos segundos, mirándose de frente, hasta que una gran sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del castaño… Ya comenzaba a entender.

No necesitaba dar tantas vueltas en el asunto, Haruichi era un amigo muy preciado para él y eso lo tenía clarísimo ¿Y si su _senpai_ tenía razón al insinuar que le gustaba? Tal vez, y de ser así iba a esperar el tiempo suficiente para comprenderlo totalmente, como debería ser.

-Harucchi ¡Vayamos a correr!- saltó, levantándose, bastante animado.

-¿A estas horas…?- dijo. A pesar de que hace un momento quería preguntarle que le había sucedido, esa actitud no era habitual y bien lo sabía, se quedaba más tranquilo al presenciar ya al Eijun de siempre… Con el entusiasmo que le gustaba.

-¡Sí!- asintió, lleno de energía- Sólo un par de vueltas, será bueno antes de ir dormir.- de repente se llenó de ánimos, eso considerando como se encontraba hace sólo unos momentos –y todo gracias a su _senpai_ -, así que nada mejor que hacer lo que siempre hacía para sacarse de encima esa confusión sin sentido.

-Pero…- insistió, no era que no quería sólo que tal vez podían llamarles la atención o algo. Pero todo acabó cuando Sawamura le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al campo, antes de que aceptara. Se dejó llevar, ya no le quedaba de otra.

Más al rato, cuando Sawamura volvió a su habitación, fue directo a meterse a su cama, a descansar. Kuramochi no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la gran sonrisa que tenía, pero al final de cuentas no dijo nada y lo dejó ser… Ya se enteraría después.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :( odio cuando se me escapa algo... Ah, no supe muy bien como darle un final pero ahí más o menos lo arreglé para que quedara al menos decente xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! hasta una próxima vez~


End file.
